Untitled
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: Kogure receives a present... and he makes a weird drastic decision to... ^^ crossdressing, yaoi bewarned...


Title: Untitled  
Part: 1/?  
Author: Siren M  
Genre: yaoi  
Pairing: surprise pairing and hints of other pairings like Ruhana, Senkosh and etc.  
Rating: dunno **scratch head**  
Archive: sd fic archive, fanfiction.net and whoever wants to put it in their shrine, just tell me about it, ^_^V Arigatou!  
Email: kitsunes@hotmail.com  
Warning: yaoi  
Author's Notes: [this] words are thoughts and this are *flashbacks*.  
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. You'd get nothing if you sue me, 'cept maybe a nice hefty bill from your own lawyer.  


Untitled

Kogure unwrapped the package warily, shooting looks at his grinning cousin. She looked too suspicious to mean well, he thought to himself, being too familiar with his cousin's sense of humor. He had been subjected to her torturous jokes for far too many times not to feel this way.

"Oh, come on. Don't look at me that way," Himiko whined, blinking wide eyes at him, trying to look innocent but failing miserably with that devilish grin on her face. That made Kogure even more wary as he peeled open the wrappings of the large present.

The beautiful red and white wrapper fell away. With a cautious move, as if he was handling a bomb, he opened the box. Lying within it was a kimono equipped with obi and it's under kimono, pure white silk with an embroidered gold and ruby phoenix surrounded with fire. It was beautiful, really. If only it wasn't made for a woman his size.

Kogure really loved Himiko. He really did. After all, he only get to see her once a year, with her working in Hokkaido and all. But sometimes, she was just too much for him to handle.

" 'Neechan!"

His cousin of a devil incarnate laughed gleefully at his expression, rolling on the floor clutching at her stomach. His face burned in embarrassment as he sputtered indignantly at her present. When she finally sobered up, wiping her tears of mirth away, he was pouting cutely.

"Kimi-chan," she tugged at his shirt sleeve. He ignored her, looking away, still pouting. "Aww, is little ickle Kimi-kun mad at me?" she cooed at him.

"Mikky-neechan!" Kogure put his hands on his hips, trying to look angry but only succeeding in looking far too adorable for his own good, "You're so mean to me!"

"No, no, no," Himiko said, a small smile tugging at her lips, unable to keep her face straight. "I mean well, really. I just wanted to give you a little reminder of me that's all." Kiminobu glowered at her when she tried to blink innocently at him.

"Reminder," Kogure repeated dryly.

"Yes, reminder," The smile escaped this time.

"Oh, you mean, a reminder of the time when I had to act as the princess in the school act, right?!" he said somewhat shrilly, obviously still upset by the 'present'.

"Well," Himiko choked out, putting a hand on her mouth, "Yeah!" Then she collapsed laughing again.

"That was years ago, 'neechan!," Kogure's face was totally beet red now. 

When he was in his sixth grade in primary school, his class held a fairy tale drama of the 'sleeping beauty', all of them were to draw lots to determine who was to play which characters(1). To his extreme dismay, the lot he had chosen held the written characters of 'princess' on it. He vaguely remembered standing there for a very long time with the piece of paper in his hand, too shocked to register what his teacher or classmates were saying.

When the realization finally sank in, he freaked. Of course, that was three days after the lot drawing (no, he's not slow, it was just too much for him to handle) and it was too late to change anything since they were running out of time and that everyone was already into their role. Thinking back, he puzzled over the fact that he had survived three days of practice without actually realizing what he was doing. 

Fortunately for him, he wasn't the only boy who had taken the female role but considering the fact that he had the main female role, no one could really blame him for spacing out like that. However, when they started to practice the part where the prince was supposed to wake the princess with a kiss, well...

Kogure's face burned at the memory of the one and only catastrophic practice. His 'prince' was well, with his luck, a boy and they both had refused to do that part. So their teacher suggested that the boy just bend over to block the audience's view, acting as if he was giving him a kiss. The boy did bend over but someone had push him and they ended well...

They didn't practice that part anymore.

Anyway, Himiko's role came in when his cousin came to Kanagawa to stay for a few days. He knew that she wanted to burst out laughing when she was told of his predicament, even though she tried very not to for his sanity. Then, she kindly offered to be the make up crew for them. Their teacher saw nothing wrong with that, so she came on the day of the show. She did a very good job. Almost too good.

No one recognized him for the nerdy quiet boy from his class which was a very good thing because everyone disbelieved the fact that he had been the one that had played the role. They thought the pretty brown-eyed princess was actually a student from another school or something. But that was after the act. During the drama, everything when well. TOO well.

Even after so many years, his face still burned at the memory of the boy's lips on his. He nearly blotted the ending of the wonderful 'fairy tale' by freaking out but again, the shock in his brain slowed his reacting towards the boy's action by tenfold and he ended up with going through the rest of the whole ordeal in a haze.

Then, after another three days did he really freak out. He didn't want to go to school anymore. In fact, he wanted to move away from Kanagawa. As it was, only Himiko teased him about it. The rest of his classmates were only glad that the drama was a success and didn't linger on what had happened back then or maybe they hadn't really seen it, he didn't really know.

And the boy? Well...

The boy moved away after their sixth grade.

They didn't talk about what had happened before he left. Kogure was too shy and the boy acted as if nothing had happened. It was years ago and they were young at that time, for God's sake!

Back at the present, he looked down at the kimono, with his cousin still wheezing with laughter at the background. He touched the soft folds of silk, his face still burning with embarrassment.

Reminder, huh...?

He could hardly breath with the tight obi wound around him. Himiko was quiet (which was very rare) as she set the ribbon of his obi with perfect precision. He finally realized why she was such a successful fashion designer. When it came to work, she was serious and intelligent, very unlike the mischief maker she acted when she was with him.

"There, I'm done," she said, clapping her hands together, "Do you want to have a look?"

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. He got up, his legs complaining from kneeling too long. He walked over to the mirror, taking small steps as ladies were trained to do. He was dressed up as one, might as well act as one too.

[I must be going crazy. Or maybe Mikky-neechan rubbed off on me.]

Usually, he would never have had the guts to do what he planned to do. Tonight was an exception however. Shooting a look at his older cousin, who was looking at him proudly, he steeled himself. 

[But either way, I was the one who decided to this. No backing off.]

Himiko turned the tall mobile mirror, letting Kogure look at his new 'make up'. His eyes widen at the sight that greeted him. He knew that he had changed a lot from when he was twelve, but this was...

"Amazing..." he breathed, not really believing what he was seeing was actually him. The fake hair extensions were set so nicely that no one could even know it was not real.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Himiko said deliriously, giggling like a moron.

"Is this...me..?" he raised a hand, touching his face. The figure in the mirror did the same thing.

"What do you think?," Himiko countered, leaning against the tall mirror. She was smirking, again proudly not in a bad way.

"Wow," he said, turning to his side, watching the feminine reflection do the same.

"Anyway, let's get to business. Do you want me to go with you?" Himiko said, her smirk turning a bit more mischievous. No doubt, she was thinking of how much entertainment it would be for her to see Kogure squirm uncomfortably. Kogure rolled his eyes. It felt awkward with his glasses but he wanted to do this to the end. And damn well he will.

"If you don't have anything to do tonight," Kogure said absently, taking the fan that Himiko handed him, tucking it in his kimono.

"Yes! I mean no. I don't have anything to do," she said, smiling her goofy looking smile again. "I'll get dressed now. Won't take me long."

Kogure smiled as the brunette hastily ran to the guest room to change. He walked towards the table, taking the invitation and opening it.

"I must be crazy to do this," he muttered to himself. Fingering the invitation card, he read it again. A graduation ball for the third years, though it stated that the participation was opened to all. And Shohoku was celebrating it in conjunction with Ryonan, Kainan and Shoyo. Which literally means that all basketball team members would be there and more.

"I am crazy," he said to himself, finally feeling the effect of his decision. His stomach was doing a very good job of somersaulting and he was beginning to tremble. [Too late to back off now.] A voice from the back of his head chirped, sounding suspiciously like Himiko.

"You alright?" he lifted his head at the sound of the familiar voice. Himiko looked a little worriedly at him, "You look a little pale."

"I'm alright," he said, straightening, taking a deep breath. 

He finally noticed what Himiko was wearing. A black number that reached her ankles, a short jacket with intricate designs and a Chinese collar and long sleeves completed the set nicely. It was designed to hug curves like a lover. More like specifically designed to hug *her* curves. Knowing her, it probably was.

"Wow," was the only thing he could offer her. She smiled brightly at his approval.

"But I would probably be out shined by you anyway," she said, turning towards the mirror, brushing her hair. "I'm not as pretty as you."

" ' neechan," he said, blushing.

"Maa, maa, just kidding," she said, fanning his burning face with her hands. "Don't get worked up. Okay?"

"Okay," he took a deep breath, or tried to anyway. 

"Dewa, iko ka?" she asked, winding her arm around his. Then, she stopped as if a realization had struck her. "Better not. Make us look like a pair of lesbians." she commented, letting go of his arm.

"Mikky-'Neechan!"

"You should change your voice," she commented off-handedly, walking out of the room with him following behind. "Or maybe you should just keep quiet. Guys like that. For some reason."

"That's probably why you're still single," he said dryly, hastily getting into the black Porsche that belonged to his cousin when he caught sight of the neighbor's son looking at them interestedly. Himiko glared at him.

"Hmphh," she said, "That's the gratitude I get for helping you."

Before Kogure could retort back that the only reason she wanted to help was the fact that she wanted to have a good laugh at his expense like the last time, she slammed on the gas pedal and he was too preoccupied to hanging onto the dashboard to do anything else.

"Hey, Smiley!" Sakuragi called out as he caught sight of the familiar broom-shaped head. He was with that grumpy Ryonan player and another guy that he knew was a third year Ryonan basketball player whose name he couldn't remember. (Actually, he doesn't know. It's actually Ikegami. ^_^) All of them were looking good (actually, very very good *drool*) in tuxedos. (rented, by the way.)

"Sakuragi-kun!" the smiling Ryonan ace waved back. The three Ryonan players walked towards the five standing by the front entrance.

Sakuragi and his guntai were all wearing formal clothing in respect of the occasion. Not as flashy as they were but in formal attires that looked really good on the normally sloppily dressed year ones. Sakuragi could be seen as much as the rest of his guntai tugging at their bow, uncomfortable with the confinement. 

The three Ryonan members joined the five of them and the eight of them walked into the hotel heading towards the ballroom when someone suddenly called them.

"Hey, guys. Wait up!"

All of them turned to see Ayako (wearing a short, dark red spaghetti strapped dress) walking in arm in arm with an absolutely delirious with happiness Miyagi (white shirt, a dark red jacket and pants just to match with Aya-chan). They waited as the two approached, then they turned to head to their destination. It took a few seconds for Koshino to realize that Sendoh was not with them. 

He turned back around to see the spiky haired basketball player standing where he was when they had stopped to wait for Ayako and Miyagi, staring. Koshino called the others briefly, before walking towards the Ryonan ace. 

"Oi, Sendoh. What are you doing?" the smaller boy demanded. The spiky was still staring at some point outside the hotel. Koshino turned to look at the direction where his boyfriend was looking but saw nothing out of ordinary. Scowling, he grabbed Sendoh by the ear and pulled him towards the others, eliciting a yelp from the other Ryonan player. The ten of them begin to start moving again. Just as they turned around the corner, two persons walked through the front door, drawing attention from the men and some of the women in the lobby.

"This is crazy," one of them muttered to herself, smoothing out her white silk kimono. The other, in a complete opposite black dress, smiled, shook her head and marched towards the counter. The poor guy at the counter stuttered a few directions as to where the Crystal Ballroom was, all the time staring at the brunette.

Himiko rejoined Kogure but before they headed towards the ballroom, Himiko pulled Kogure to a corner. Kogure tilted his head and looked questioningly at his cousin.

"I need to pee," Himiko whispered to Kogure. Kogure gave her derisive look.

"TMI(2)," he muttered under his breath. "You didn't need to tell me that."

She smiled innocently, "Just wanted to know if you wanted to go too."

" 'Neechan!" he hissed as she walked away giggling to herself. He was left there standing, too conscious of how he looked, too uncomfortable under all the staring that he was receiving. He tried to take his mind from it, by trying to take deep breaths. It probably would have worked if he could bloody breath in the dress he was wearing. How do those women do it? 

[I'm so crazy.] he thought to himself again. [What am I trying to achieve anyway?] He begin to pace a little, walking up to the pictures to pretend as if he was admiring them. [I should shoot myself for this. Mikky-chan is definite rubbing off on me too much.]

His attention was diverted from mentally chastising himself for coming up with this crazy idea when four taller than normal average teenagers came in. It was Kiyota, Maki, Uozumi and Jin, looking really elegant in tuxedos (though, I have no idea how they can find any tux that would be Uozumi's size). 

Instinctively, he turned away, inching away from the approaching basketball players. Now he didn't need to worry about breathing, because he'd probably choke to death. They were approaching nearer. 

"Hey, let's go," Himiko chirped from behind him.

"Yes, let's," he whispered desperately. He tried to walk in the opposite direction but Himiko pulled him back by his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" Himiko asked, wondering if all this was getting to his head. "The ballroom's that way," she pointed to the other direction.

"I *know*," he whispered. He turned, pulling away from Himiko quickly, to bump right into the ones he was trying to avoid. To be precise, he bumped right into Maki. The four tall players looked at him when his fan dropped out. Before he could retrieve it, Maki had bend down and picked it up.

"Here," the tanned Kainan captain stood up, offering the fan, which he hastily retrieved, his face feeling as if it was on fire.

"Sumimasen," he said softly, bowing slightly, his bangs sliding down to partly cover his blushing face. 

"It's alright," he said, smiling, "If it's someone as beautiful as you, I wouldn't mind at all." 

Kogure froze, his fan nearly breaking over the strain that his fingers was putting over the poor thing. Stiffly, he smiled and bowed again before turning to walk away with Himiko cautiously following him. Only when they were at a safe distance did Himiko start to speak.

"Uh...Ki...Kimi...?"

[He thought I was a woman.] the words repeated in his mind. [They didn't recognize me.]

"Kimi-chan...?" Himiko pronounced carefully. He was acting the same way he did when the other boy had kissed him during the play. Yes, she knew. Even though it was pretty hard to see with the boy's back towards the stage since she was standing backstage, she had pretty much gathered about it when the crowd went crazy at that time.

[Kimi-chan, you have no idea what you do to people sometimes.]

" 'Neechan." he finally answered.

"You want to go home?" 

"No. I think...," Himiko couldn't see his face, or else she would have freaked at the smile he had etched on his face, "this is going be fun."

[My God] Himiko thought to herself, a feeling of impending doom, [You guys, whoever you are, are in trouble.] (This is actually her fault. She rubbed off on him too much =P)

"I think you scared her," Uozumi chuckled, watching the pretty brown-haired girl in the white kimono walked away quickly, followed by the other shorter brunette in black. 

"You know, Maki-kun. I've never seen you flirt before," Jin commented, smiling impishly behind his hand. Kiyota was snickering. Maki just shrugged, still watching the two retreat from them. 

"She is pretty," he said matter-of-factly. Then, he turned towards them, "Shall we get going? We shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Sure," the other three shrugged. They walked towards the ballroom.

Ayako surveyed around, spotting the familiar redhead having his usual verbal-soon-to-turn-physical sparring with a certain kitsune. [Lover's quarrel] she thought to herself, ignoring the two, turning to where her date was. Miyagi was talking with Fujima and Hanagata. Looking around again, she noticed someone missing. So she turned towards her other two sempai. 

"Isn't Kogure-sempai coming?" Ayako asked the Shohoku captain curiously.

"He said he'll be here," Akagi looked around but didn't see the familiar bespectacled vice captain over the throngs of students from the four school. "He's usually very punctual."

"He'll be here," Mitsui said, waving his hand. He grabbed two glasses of champagne as the waiter walked passed. He handed one to Ayako who thanked him but didn't show the courtesy in offering the other to his team captain, instead he sipped at it. 

Akagi didn't care anyway. The tanned captain looked over to the door as it opened to reveal four familiar figures. He extricated from his group to meet up with his rivals and friends. Maki and Uozumi shook hands with Akagi as Kiyota bolted over to where Muto and Takasago (Did I spell his name right?) was standing, with Jin in tow.

"Well, I'll go over and see who is not here yet," Ayako announced, heading towards the entrance where a table was set where an attendance list was. Out of curiosity, Mitsui followed her to the table.

As Ayako peered at the list with Mitsui looking over her shoulder, the door opened again, admitting two young women. Both Ayako and and Mitsui looked over at them as they walked into the room. Ayako assessed the two newcomers as they came to the table to sign their name.

One of them, the shorter one was wearing a long black dress, smiling at them as she signed the paper and walked past. [Never seen her before, must be from another school.] Shoulder length dark brown hair let lose, she was pretty not in an elegant way but in an adorable way. Petite and curvy, she had a pleasant, cheerful face that made Ayako couldn't help but like her. She smiling back at the other girl, then, she turned to the second girl.

The other looked somewhat familiar though Ayako could swear that she had never met her before. Wearing a white kimono with a red-gold phoenix embroidered on it, long brown hair was tied back in a simple pony decorated with tiny cluster flowers, with just the right amount of make up, she was hauntingly beautiful...in a well, she couldn't classify it. Her face was pleasant and sweet, especially her eyes but her lips were full and sexy. All in all, she was very pretty.

[Did she just wink at me?] Ayako thought to herself, blinking. She had looked over the shoulder to see if her sempai had caught her wink. She stared at the three pointer's expression for a second before she clamped a hand over her mouth to avoid bursting out laughing.

Mitsui was staring, his mouth gaping open for any flies to wander in, eyes followed the brown-haired girl in white as she walked towards them, the table to be precise, following the shorter girl in black. She's beautiful, was the only thing that crossed his mind. She smiled at him as she past, making his stomach jump.

[Who is she...?] was the only thought he could muster as he continued to stare.

Kogure smile widen as it became more evident that no one seem to recognize him. [Well, except maybe one person...] With that thought, he walked towards where Himiko was heading. Towards a certain gorilla-like (Himiko's term) basketball player. Akagi had met Himiko a few times before when she came to Kanagawa last year's summer holiday. He should be able to recognize her even if he didn't recognize him. That should give him enough hint of who he was. 

It would be extremely funny to see Akagi's face. Provided he doesn't blow his cover, that is. Then, it would no longer be funny. Not to him anyway.

[I am crazy] he thought to himself, not for the first time that evening.

"Yo, Gorilla-like guy!"

At that chirpy call, both Uozumi and Akagi scowled and turned towards the culprit, expecting it to be a certain really out-spoken redhead. But it wasn't Sakuragi. They both blinked at the sight of the petite brunette grinning up at the Shohoku captain.

"Omae..." Akagi said slowly, recognition setting in at a snail's pace. 

Then, memories of last year's horrendous summer holiday came slapping at him at full force. At that, he quickly stepped away from the prankster that had given him nightmares even after she left Kanagawa. 

He still had no idea how Kogure could withstand his cousin all these years. Whenever he thought of the brunette, he pitied the brown haired boy. Akagi would sometimes reasoned to himself that she was probably the reason why Kogure could tolerate even Sakuragi.

"Akagi-kun," a soft voice caught his attention as he was busy shooting chary looks at the still-smiling brunette, who was probably trying to look innocent. Which made him even more apprehensive.

He turned to the source, still keeping a wary eye on Himiko. Another young girl was looking at him, smiling. She too look really familiar though he couldn't put his finger on why. He stared at her for a while, tying to pinpoint the nagging feeling that he had seen her before, not realizing that his team mates had gathered near by, a figure eight written on their foreheads (3).

[Where....] 

The brown-haired girl didn't offer any help, only continued to smile. Then she begin to blush fetchingly at the sight of all the familiar faces gathered around. That, rang the alarm in his head. 

He had seen that face before. That smile. That blush. Several times before. Almost everyday, in fact. At that realization, Akagi looked as if he was going to have a heart attack. Which wasn't very far from the truth.

That couldn't be who he thought it was. Could it?

Before he could come out with a reaction (which was probably to freak his head off), a cough was made known and he turned around stiffly towards the source. Maki and Uozumi were smiling looking really interested at the two young women that had approached him. 

"Uhh..." Akagi couldn't think of what to say. In fact, he could think at all.

"Akagi-kun. I think they want you to introduce us," Kogure's cousin said, smiling somewhat impishly. 

"Uh, um..This is uh...Miki...ah, no Himiko. Kogure Himiko." Akagi said, gesturing towards the brunette, who smiled and waved.

"This," Akagi said, haltering at the sight of Kogure, who wasn't at all helping with the smile on his face. [What have you done to yourself?!!!] " is...uh...um...Ko..."

"Kogure Hime desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," she...no, he, Akagi reminded himself, said softly, which was wise because it managed to disguise the masculinity in his voice.

[Princess...?!] Akagi thought incredulously. [What the hell...?!!] He was beginning to develop a headache. [Did Himiko put you up to this, Kogure?] Kogure answered the question with a smile, making the throbbing between his eyes hurt even more.

"Kogure...?" 

"We're Kiminobu-kun's cousins," Himiko answered quickly. "He couldn't come today because he had to go outstation with his parents," she explained, which wasn't really far from the truth. Kogure's parents had went outstation, but Kogure had stayed behind to be with her. "It was a last minute decision. So he gave us the invitation instead and urged us to come representing him." 

Akagi was amazed at the way she could lie...well, she wasn't exactly lying, but twisting the truth. It was true that Kogure Kiminobu wasn't here because the one standing beside him was not him but Kogure Hime. That was pretty much what he understood when Kogure gave him another smile. The disguise was very convincing, he had to admit. It was probably Himiko's work. The long hair and make up really made him look exactly like a girl.

[Kogure, you're crazy] he thought to himself, shaking his head.

Tsuzuku?

I dun noe what made me do this fic. I'm crazy. But I kinda like this fic. Hope you do too. Himiko is an OC by the way. She's five years older than Ko-chan if you're wondering. ^____^ 

(1) This part, I borrowed from Card Captor Sakura. ^_^` Plz dun kill me...

(2) TMI means Too Much Information. ^_______^ Especially when someone provides *ahem* information that you DUN wanna noe. _

(3) Eight in Chinese sounds the same as busybody in Chinese. So in this reference, it means that they were literally oozing with curiosity.

Ko-chan too OOC ne? Naughty Ko-chan! But what the heck! I wanted to see Ko-chan in a Kimono heh heh. ^^


End file.
